1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lipstick container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new lipstick-pill box container wherein the same is directed for the storage of lipstick and medicament therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lipstick containers and pill box containers are indicated in the prior art such as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,888,667; 3,817,372; 4,253,572; and 4,326,546.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a lipstick container arranged to conveniently and efficiently store selectively medicament and/or coins therewithin and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.